1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle video recording apparatus, and more particularly to a vehicle video recording apparatus capable of integrating videos outside and inside a car for dynamically recording video data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common vehicle video recording apparatus, either a rear view mirror-mounted type or windshield-mounted type, for capturing video in front of a car is often comprised of a camera and a memory device.
In recent years multiple cameras are applied in the car to capture and record surrounding images from different views. Although the driving safety is improved with the use of the multiple cameras, the video recording capacity still relies on the storage of the memory device. However, the continuous recording process of the vehicle video recording apparatus may result in some problems. For example, the life span of the memory device will be greatly shortened by the frequently memory erasing actions for recording newly captured video, provided that all cameras are regularly kept on for recording.
Furthermore, the most important purpose of the vehicle video recording apparatus is to preserve the key videos of particular events in case of emergency. Searching the key images from the vast amount of video data is difficult. In addition, the frequently data erasing to the memory device may remove the previously stored critical images.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a vehicle video recording apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.